In general, a valve is utilized to control the passage (or flow) of liquids, gases, solids, and combinations thereof, traveling through an interior passageway of the valve. Valve control is typically achievable by mechanically directing an internally-mounted valve gate member to a desired position, such as a completely closed position, a completely opened position, a partially closed position, and a partially opened position. Valve gate members can be directed to such desired positions in a variety of ways. In a rotary valve 100, such as the example illustrated in FIG. 1, an externally-mounted control member 110, such as one resembling a wheel (hereinafter a “rotary wheel”), can be manually rotated by a field personnel to control movement of the valve gate member 150 (and correspondingly, the contents passing therethrough).
A typical rotary valve 100 comprises a control member 110, such as a circular wheel (or “rim”) 120, in communication with one or more elongated members (or “spokes”) 130. In operation, when a field personnel contacts with the rim 120 and/or the spoke(s) 130 and effects rotation of the rotary wheel 110 in a first direction with a sufficient amount of energy, the valve gate member may correspondingly move towards a closed (or opened) position. Similarly, when a field personnel effects rotation of the rotary wheel 110 in a second direction opposite to the first direction using a sufficient amount of energy, the valve gate member may correspondingly move towards an opened (or closed) position.
Valves come in a variety of different configurations, types, shapes, and sizes, and may be installed in a variety of different ways. For example, rotary valves 100 may be installed by orienting the rim 120 to be substantially parallel to the ground and facing upwards, orienting the rim 120 to be substantially parallel to the ground and facing downwards, orienting the rim 120 to be substantially perpendicular to the ground, and orienting the rim 120 at angles in between. As another example, rotary wheels 110 are available in a variety of different configurations and sizes, including various combinations of different diameters of the rim 120, thicknesses of the rim 120, number of spokes 130, thicknesses of the spokes 130, lengths of the spokes 130, and orientation of the spokes 130 and/or angle of the spokes 130 relative to a plane formed by the rim 120. In yet another example, the valve body 140 of the rotary valve 100 may exist in a variety of different shapes, sizes, and diameters, and may or may not comprise an exterior protective surface.